


sitting beside you

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soft Girlfriends, love all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and Lena move in together





	sitting beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I missed day number 5  
It was my birthday and I spent it with my friends and family
> 
> But better later than never and at night I'll post this day suggestion
> 
> So day 5 people

Lena was over the moon when Kara said yes to move in together. To be honest, Lena never thought it was possible to be that much in love with someone, but with Kara was easier than breathing. It was also easy to decide that they would live in Lena's penthouse.

Kara never cared about the amount of money but she's spent almost every night at Lena's enjoying the view at night and the sunbath in the mornings. Kara took everything she might need to transform Lena's place into theirs. Everything else was put on craigslist to be sold.

A week later after the proposal, Kara was giving back her keys to her landlord to start a new chapter with Lena. It was kind of surprising on one way to notice that Lena's couch wasn't in the living room anymore. But knowing Lena she sold it to have a new and bigger one.

"Don't worry about the couch, tomorrow it is going to be delivered" Lena said seeing the inquisitive look on Kara's face

"You know there was nothing wrong with your old one, right?" Kara asked circling her arms around Lena's waist

"Oh, I know, just wait you'll love the new one"

They went to bed not necessarily to sleep but to show the giddiness of this new start. They made love until the early morning finally falling asleep from exhaustion neatly hugging one another.

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Kara's stomach wake them up and the started lunch. Big smile on their faces, stealing kisses from the other, dancing around the kitchen. It was perfect.

Just a minute before two, there was a knock on their apartment, Lena run to open the door while Kara was on the shower. After that necessary hot shower Kara went to find Lena, she couldn`t believe her eyes when she saw her beautiful girlfriend laying down on Kara’s old couch.

“Lena, you bought it! Why?” Kara asked

“Well…I know this is stupid, but your couch was our witness in so many things…us becoming friends, my first movie night, our first sleepover…our first kiss…the first time we made love…” Lena was numbering shyly.

“The first time you said ‘I love you’” Kara added

“The first time I thought I could spend the rest of my life with you…”

Kara all but run and jump over Lena kissing her completely, making the brunette laugh hard

“You are perfect Lena Kieran Luthor and this is the perfect day to start the rest of our lives together!” 


End file.
